Artificial Stars
by Flash Cat
Summary: Buzz shows Jessie the marvel of Fireworks, together wishing on artificial stars.


Jessie looked down onto the lawn as the sizzling light of Bonnie's sparkler reflected off of the dew on the grass. She breathed out and touched the glass, looking down fondly at her owner. She was leaping around with Dolly in her arms, squealing excitedly as her older cousins lit ground fireworks and they popped around her feet. Suddenly, her sparkler went out, and the lawn was no longer illuminated. Bringing her knees to her chest, Jessie wondered just what they were. Did humans have the power to bring the stars from the heavens, and light them on sticks? She shook her head. No, that wasn't likely. People truly were a mystery to her sometimes. A light cough swung Jessie back to reality. She cocked her head at the figure climbing up towards her.

"I, uh, trust that you don't mind me joining you this lovely evening?" Buzz stammered in a gruff voice, as he clambered onto the windowsill next to her.

"Of course not, partner," she said with a light laugh, "In fact, I was just wondering who to share this marvel with," Buzz smiled stiffly and looked away, blushing.

"Did it suddenly get hotter in here?"

"No, Bonnie just got air-conditioning, remember?" Jessie giggled, cracking open the window a tiny bit with her foot so that she could let her legs dangle out without letting any heat in. Down the street, a neighbor called to Bonnie's mother, telling her "ten minutes!"

Ten minutes to what?

"'Scuse me for a mo'" pardoned Jessie, dropping to the floor silently. Buzz peered over the edge.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

"No partner, just looking for something." Swiftly, Jessie climbed up the shades on Bonnie's closet door, jumped inside onto the nearest hanger, and pulled down the closest sweatshirt. Buzz looked puzzled as she clambered back up to the windowsill.

"I'm cold, aren't you? She questioned as she tucked herself into one of the sleeves. Looking hesitant, Buzz clambered into the hooded part and zipped himself up. They sat silently for a few moments, Buzz glancing over every now and again, watching Jessie's mind disappear into the stars, then looking away blushing every time she smiled at him.

"Five more minutes!" called the neighbor once more. Jessie scooted towards the window, letting her legs dangle out once more. The night suddenly chilly, Jessie pushed the window all of the way open and glanced at Buzz, inviting him to sit overlooking the lawn.

"What do you think's going in five minutes?" Jessie asked Buzz.

"Well, it appears that he's setting up bricks and plywood, which seem to act as a launcher for-"

"Actually, I want to be surprised," Jessie grinned. Buzz looked down at her smiling face with a sort of glazed over happiness. That smile, he decided, was pretty enough to break a heart. As Jessie turned back to watch Bonnie in the lawn, Buzz studied her face. Her bright green eyes twinkled, reflecting the sparklers in Bonnie's fists. A look of amusement danced about on her features as she admired her little girl prancing around with Dolly and Trixie in her arms.

A flash of light and a loud boom that shook the room brought Buzz back from his mind. Jessie promptly squealed, and crawled into Buzz's lap, her red hat falling to the floor. Buzz, in complete shock, flushed red. What would cause her to suddenly throw herself on him? As she shivered, Buzz began to understand why, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders awkwardly.

"I…hate…thunder," gasped Jessie between breaths. "Worse…than…storage," Buzz mumbled his understanding, and looked out the window as the sky shook with another boom. He paused, awed with wonder, until he nudged Jessie's head out of the crook in his neck.

"Hey, Jess, just look outside for one moment," Jessie reluctantly turned her head towards the open window, eyes wide.

Flares of light shot into the sky from the street, accompanied by a loud noise that made her cringe, but she refused to turn away. She watched in wonder as the flares exploded into colorful bursts of starry radiance, sometimes popping into even more stars, then falling back to earth like miniature comets. Another flare was sent up, this time, creating a ring, and another, popping like gunfire and dotting the sky with brilliance.

"Buzz," whispered Jessie in marvel of the phenomenon taking place right before her eyes, "Buzz, what are they?"

"Whatever you want them to be,"

"Buzz?"

"Mmhm?"

"Can they be stars?"

"Sure,"

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course,"

"If they were stars, shooting stars, what would you wish for?" Buzz looked down at Jessie's face, lost in the sea of light.

"I would wish…for a kiss," He murmured, under his breath. Jessie swung her head around and gave him a wide grin.

"Then why, partner, did you never ask?" She breathed, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and firmly kissed him so enthusiastically and passionately that she nearly knocked them both out of the window. Buzz flushed brightly as Jessie pulled away, satisfied.

"That was…unexpected," He stammered. As their heavy breathing subsided, he finally coughed up the question.

"And…Jessie, what would you wish for?" She waited a moment before she gave her answer.

"I'd wish for another!" Intertwined in Bonnie's sweatshirt, they held each other until the last of the fireworks sputtered out a final burst of color and the artificial stars faded into the dark of night.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Credits:

Disney, Pixar owns Toy Story and all characters in this fiction affiliated with it.

Please rate and review. Any constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated.

Rated T- For romantic scenes

Thank you for reading this, and happy trails to you, partner.

-Lissy


End file.
